


The ABC's Of Gou's Hidden Talents

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, On New Year's Eve, You asked for fluff and you shall get fluff, what a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: From A to Z, all the things that Gou knows how to do.And that make Ash fall in love with him over and over again...
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	The ABC's Of Gou's Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3 AM in the morning and the shouts and fireworks of my neighbors are going to drive me insane!  
> I know I promised a fic with another title, but don’t worry, that’s still in development.  
> So.. What’s better than one or five different stories in a single fic?  
> What about TWENTY SIX DIFFERENT STORIES IN A SINGLE FIC?  
> Enjoy everyone!

**Aim**

“Great!”

Gou stared at the Pokeball.

“1…2…”

The object opened and landed on a side, broken. Absol stared at the two trainers in front of him

“Let’s try again…” Gou said, throwing another curve ball at the creature

“Great!” The Rotom in his phone repeated

“1…2… NO!!!”

Absol was getting noticeably angry.

“For the umpteenth time” Ash repeated slowly “Try to weaken him”

“No time for that!” Gou replied, throwing the ball again

“Excellent!”

“1…2…3!” Gou shouted, excited

“Absol’s data will be added to the Pokedex”

The boy picked up the ball and looked at his boyfriend with a smile. Ash chuckled.

“You’re just so lucky sometimes”

“It’s called skill” Gou replied

“Can you teach me?”

“You already know how to throw a Poke ball, Ash”

“No. I mean, teach me one of your other skills”

“I don’t have much of those”

“Don’t lie to me. You got tons of talents!”

“Then one day I’ll teach you something”

“Like what?”

“It’s a surprise” Gou replied with a smile

**Breeze**

If there was something that both boys enjoyed, was to lie down on a field covered in grass. Sure, doing that every single time they could was going to delay their research, but it was worth it.

Ash followed the movement of a leaf attentively. Up, right, down, down, right, down…

It landed directly over Gou’s nose. His boyfriend took it and blew it upwards, and Ash did the same.

The competition was on.

Gou got up quickly and calculated the moment precisely, he blew up the leaf and Ash rushed to his side, imitating his movements.

“Mine!” The raven haired boy said, blowing up the leaf again

“No! Mine!” Gou replied

They looked at each other and Gou smirked. He pressed his lips against Ash’s, surprising him and winning the leaf for himself. Ash fell to the ground and was about to protest when he saw Gou.

He was there, jumping up and down, steadying the leaf and preventing it from failing.

A beautiful sight, without a question.

**Camouflage**

“Pi… Pikachu”

“Sssshhh” Gou pleaded, putting on a cap to cover his face “I’m telling you he won’t notice me”

“kaaaa”

“Why we are doing this? Because it’s funny, that’s why, and Pikachu?”

“Pi?”

“Thank you for doing this with me”

“Pi…Pika!” The yellow Pokemon said in a cheerful tone, suggesting that his idea was indeed fun, and maybe his best friend was as oblivious as Gou thought

The boy in question entered the room, turning on the lights

“Gou, come on!” He complained “You promised this Pokemon Museum would be fun…”

He read the name of the exhibition on the wall “Famous Pokemon Trainers of History”

“…And I’m not having fun at all!” He finished, wondering where his boyfriend could be. He walked around the room, paying little to no interest to the display. A girl with a Lapras, a boy with a Charizard,

“Hey, that’s Champion Cynthia, from Sinnoh!”

So that meant he was closer to them now. Pikachu looked up. Gou was staring at him, not moving and inch, and the Pokemon returned to his original position.

“Hey…” Ash said, standing in front of another figure “This one looks familiar” He mused for a second and then shouted “Hey Gou, this guy right here has your clothes!”

Pikachu deadpanned. Damn his human was dense.

“And this other one has a Pikachu!” Ash exclaimed, standing right in front of his boyfriend “Hmm…”

Although he couldn’t see him, Gou noticed Ash was looking right to him “Don’t blush Gou, for Arceus’ sake, don’t blush” he said to himself

“No shirt. Must’ve been from Alola. He’s kinda cute.”

Just when Gou thought his prank failed, Ash turned around and yawned, visibly bored. Pikachu looked up again and smirked. He hated to admit it, but the boy his human loved was right, Ash acted like an idiot sometimes.

The trainer from Pallet Town noticed a movement behind him, and before he could react, Gou launched at him

“Surprise, you dummy!”

**Dive**

If there’s one thing Ash taught Gou since the first time they met, was that all life was precious, valuable, and worth admiring. Pokemon were living beings and as such, they deserved to be protected in every possible way.

That’s why, when he saw a Cyndaquil failing into a river, Gou didn’t think it twice. He ran to the place and took his shoes off, diving head first into the turbulent waters.

He needed to save him.

His brain alerted the rest of his body of the lack of oxygen.

But it didn’t matter.

He had to save him.

Ash was about to jump into the river too, when he saw Cyndaquil and Gou emerging from the waters. His boyfriend tossed away the Pokemon to a side, which luckily fell on the grass, shaking and cold, but safe.

Gou swam to the shore. Ash was waiting for him there. He helped him to get out of the water, took his soaking clothes off and put his own jacket on his boyfriend’s back.

“You’re insane” Ash said, kissing his forehead

“You’d have done the same”

“Probably”

The Cyndaquil jumped between the two trainers, thanking his savior

**Essence**

“Half a dozen of roses, please” Gou asked to the florist

“Sorry…” The lady said “We’re out of roses”

Gou looked to the bench in the park. Ash was still there, sleeping.

“Then…” He said, sniffing between the flowers…

“One of these”

The intense aroma of the peony reminded him of Ash’s natural state: Excited, strong, powerful…

“One of these”

The freesia’s smell was intoxicating; it flooded his mind with a thousand different emotions. Just like Ash.

“One of these”

Sweet as a compliment, fresh as a kiss. The gardenia was so… Ketchum-like.

“One of these”

The jasmine looked beautiful. So delicate but at the same time, with such a strong scent

“One of these”

The chrysanthemum was Gou’s favorite flower.

“And one of these”

And the blue dandelion was Ash’s favorite

Gou paid to the florist, while waiting for the change, he found himself lost at the image of the boy, still asleep

“He’s a lucky boy” The florist commented with a smile

“So am I” Gou responded, taking a deep breath and crossing the street

**Fold**

After travelling for so long, and to so many places, Ash had to admit that the most fun he ever had (before meeting Gou, of course) was in the Alola Region.

Every experience he had there was a happy and exciting one.

Or so he thought, until the day he opened the door of the bedroom he shared with Gou and found four paper statues perched atop the frame of the window.

“Kartana…” Ash murmured

How did they get there? Where was the Ultrawhole? And where was…

His last question was answered as soon as he saw Gou in his bed, humming with his headphones on and his eyes closed. Ash needed to act fast, so he ran to the window and opened it.

The four pieces of paper shook and fell outside, Ash closed the window fast, praying that the Kartana wouldn’t try to retaliate and smash the window to pieces.

“Why did you do that?” Gou complained one second later

“The kartanas!” Ash explained “Didn’t you see them?”

“What’s a kartana?” Gou replied, showing him a blank paper “Those were my origami figures!”

“Sorry…” Ash muttered, knowing he had overreacted

“Afraid of a piece of paper” Gou commented, patting his head “You’re so strange, Ash Ketchum”

**Glow**

“Gou, how do you that?” Ash questioned from his bunk. A second later, Gou’s head popped up from above

“How do I do what?”

“That thing. Like just now”

“What? What am I doing?” Gou repeated, clearly confused

“You’re glowing! I didn’t know you can glow! That’s awesome!”

“Glowing?”Gou pondered for a moment and then let out a laugh “Oh, I see, I’ve been reading articles on my Rotomphone all night; the glow is just the screen!”

Ash got up and looked directly at him. Gou adjusted his position and pointed his phone to himself

“See? Glowing”

Ash took the device and shut it off. He approached Gou and commented:

“You are still glowing!”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! Pikachu, come here!”

His little buddy jumped to his shoulder and waited for instructions

“Look at Gou”

“Pika…”

“You see how he’s glowing?”

Pikachu tried, but didn’t notice anything, he looked at his trainer and denied

“Chu…”

“But he’s glowing!”

“The lack of sleep must be affecting you, Ash” Gou theorized “Try to rest, for your own good”

Ash did it, but not without a final comment

“Gou…”

“Yes?”

“Could it be that…” The raven haired boy said with a noticeable blush “I love you so much that every time I stare at your face, I think you are glowing?”

Gou almost fell off his bed, unable to respond

**Hijack**

Much to Ash’s surprise, he and Gou managed to navigate the narrow spaces inside Team Rocket’s brand new giant robot. His boyfriend seemed to know exactly what buttons to push, and what cables to pull.

A few minutes later, both boys were in complete control of the machine, with their enemy trio shouting from outside

“Stop it boys!” Jessie demanded “That’s extremely dangerous equipment!”

“And also very expensive!” James added

“Oh shut up, twerps!” Ash replied through the megaphone

“Yes!” Gou added with a smirk “This robot now belongs to Team…” he doubted for a second “Team Research!”

“Team what?” Meowth questioned

“Prepare for trouble!” Ash announced, imitating Jessie

“Make it double!”Gou completed, causing James’ rage

“To protect the world from detestation!”

“To unite all lovers within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of homophobia and racism!”

“To extend our reach with special magnetism!”

“Ash!”

“And Gou!”

“You rehearsed this, didn’t you?” Jessie asked

“Team Research, investigating at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now, inside your robot we’re making out!”

“Gou!”

“What? Too much?”

**Impulsive**

Gou woke up. Unknown place, unknown bed, unknown room…

Known face looking at him

“You shouldn’t have done that” Ash whispered, and Gou noticed he had been crying for a long time.

Then he remembered the accident. The explosion in the lab, him rushing to the side of an unconscious Ash, dragging his body with all the strength his muscles could muster.

A strength not even Gou knew he possessed.

“How long I was out?”

“Two whole days. Lots of smoke in your lungs”

“Koharu? The Prof…”

“They are fine” Ash interrupted “And our Pokemon are fine too. The Lab will be fixed in no time”

“You look bad. Did you eat something in these two days?”

“First of all, I ate a sandwich. And second of all…” Ash said, kissing his boyfriend’s face “You shouldn’t worry about me”

Gou was going to reply, but Scorbunny couldn’t wait anymore. His Pokemon jumped from behind Ash and nuzzled Gou’s cheek happily, thanking Arceus he was okay.

“Thank you” Ash whispered, while taking Gou’s hand

The other boy smiled. He loved that feeling.

**Jeopardy**

“I’ll take fire-type Pokemon for $800” The contestant said

Ash clapped happily. He loved when the questions on the show were Pokemon-themed

This wasn’t only a competition. It was a bet. Gou suggested that the first one of them who got three answers correctly would pick the restaurant on his next date. Gou was winning 1 – 0.

Ash knew Gou would pick that fancy abomination known as The Golden Berry. Ash was more of an all-you-can-eat buffet fan, so he couldn’t afford to lose.

“What’s a Monferno?” Ash shouted, surprising Gou with his speed

“What’s a Monferno?” The contestant answered

“Correct!”

Ash had that big, toothy grin on his face. 1 – 1

“Fire-type Pokemon, for $600”

“Victini’s signature move” The host asked

“What’s Searing Shot?” Said Ash, Gou, and a contestant at the same time

“Correct!”

“I said it first!”

“No! Clearly I did, Ash!”

Pikachu and Scorbunny approached their trainers, pointing at both of them with an expression that could only be interpreted as “Please stop arguing”

“Fine” Ash conceded “One point for each” Gou agreed. 2 – 2.

“Classic Literature for $200”

“What?” Ash shouted. That was an unexpected complication

“I’ll give you a Head Start” Gou said, smirking

“The Author of Treasure Island ”

Ash panicked and Gou simply mirrored one of the contestant’s answers

“Who’s Robert Louis Stevenson?”

“Correct!”

“Suit up, Ash” Gou demanded with a smile “We’re going to the Golden Berry”

“Damn…”

**Kick**

Once Scorbunny understood the feelings his trainer had for Ash, the little bunny contained himself as best as he could to not kick him. Sometimes Ash would say or do something that would get his boyfriend angry, so then _and only then_ , Scorbunny decided to take action.

In the meantime, he had to burn out his energy kicking something else, so he chose rocks. When rocks weren’t enough, he would pick berries. And a short time later, a ball that Gou gifted him for Christmas.

Playing with the ball was fun. And even more fun when Gou decided to train with him using his own soccer ball.

Scorbunny was happy to see his trainer enjoying himself so much and learning a new skill.

As for Ash, he was glad his butt was safe from the little rabbit’s attacks.

And he had to admit that Gou looked really good in his soccer clothes.

**Landing**

“Jump!” Gou screamed

Both he and Ash got off Lugia’s back

The Pokemon and the couple already had some sort of monthly tradition. The psychic Legendary would appear once in a while in a harbor not far from Professor Sakuragi’s Lab. He would fight some rookie trainers and their seemingly “powerful” companions and wait for Ash and Gou for a few minutes.

Sometimes Lugia would get tired of waiting and leave, other times, like today, the boys would show up in time, and Lugia would stay frozen in his place, inviting them to fly with him.

They would fly over and under the sea, above forests and between canyons and Lugia would sense with his psychic abilities how important were these journeys to the couple, which was the main reason why he would come back over and over again.

The final stop was always the same place, that field full of beautiful flowers, the same one of their first time flying together. And the final scene that Lugia saw before flying off was almost always the same.

Ash didn’t have the coordination to jump properly, so he would always land (painfully) on his back, watching how Gou would seemingly float above him, landing gracefully between the flowers.

“How do you always stick the landing?” Ash always asked

Gou would never tell. That was a secret between him and Lugia's psychokinetic abilities

**Meditation**

Ash knew Gou needed his space once in a while, but this was ridiculous. He had been meditating for the last three hours!

And Pikachu and Scorbunny helping him to test the limits of his boyfriend’s ability to concentrate didn’t help at all

“Pika!” The yellow Pokemon announced, giving his trainer a berry. Ash put it over Gou’s head

No reaction. Gou was sitting still with his eyes closed.

“Bun!” Scorbunny gave Ash a piece of chocolate. He put it in front of Gou’s nose.

Not even a subtle movement. Amazing.

Ash tried another approach and pointed a flashlight at Gou’s face

Nothing!

“How can I wake him up?” Ash wondered “He never stays like that for this long”

Pikachu and Scorbunny had the same idea. They started to press their lips into their palms. Ash blushed furiously.

“You two think he will wake up with a kiss?”

“Pika!”

“Bun!”

“Ok… Here goes nothing”

Ash kneeled in front of Gou and approached his face

“I’m awake you idiots” The boy announced without opening his eyes, then with a smirk, added:

“Ash, are you going to kiss me or not?”

“S-Sure” The trainer said, blushing again and complying.

**Need**

“He’s been staring at the digital screen for the last 10 minutes” Koharu said

“I think it’s the first time he sees more than a hundred ice-cream flavors in the same place” Gou theorized

“He’s leaking now” Koharu commented with a laugh

Indeed, a little bit of saliva was escaping Ash’s mouth

“That’s it” Gou interjected, getting up

“Ash? What are you going to choose?”

“I… don’t know” The trainer admitted

“What about this?” Gou responded, giving him a cone “dulce de leche and tiramisu”

Ash tasted the dessert, then opened his eyes as big as plates

“This is delicious!” He exclaimed “How did…”

“How did I know you wanted this?”

Ash nodded, continuing to eat his ice-cream

“I always know what you need, Ash”

“You’re amazing…” Ash murmured

**Operation**

“Come on Gou” Ash demanded

“I need to be precise, don’t rush me”

“But the clock is ticking!”

“I know, but I’m not going to make it if I don’t act with focus” He said, barely moving his hand

“Meticulousness”

Another little movement

“And precision”

Gou extracted the little object and handed the tweezers to his boyfriend. Ash tried to make a swift extraction, but failed.

An alarm sounded, and the nose of the “patient” turned red

“There. Four games in a row” Gou said proudly

“I got you on the ropes this time” Ash lied

“You think I didn’t noticed Pikachu and Scorbunny hiding under the table ready to shake me up, you cheater?”

Ash didn’t respond

**Pancakes**

Koharu wasn’t used to one of the boys preparing breakfast, but seeing Gou in front of the stove on a Saturday morning was a welcomed surprise.

“Chef’s Special” The boy proudly said, presenting a plate of pancakes in front of his friend.

The girl took a fork and started eat avidly.

And immediately stopped.

She made an effort to not spit out, swallowing the piece of food and glaring at Gou

“What the hell is in these pancakes?” She complained

“Sriracha sauce”

Not even a second later, she took Gou by the shirt. If looks could kill, he would be pulverized right there.

“Why. The hell. Would you put. Sriracha sauce. ON PANCAKES YOU IDIOT”

“Hey Koharu!” Ash shouted, interrupting her “Are you going to finish your pancakes?”

“No…” She muttered, afraid of what could happen next

The trainer from Pallet Town let out a squeal, grabbing Koharu’s plate and eating its contents as fast as he could

“These are delicious Gou!” He commented “You’re such a good chef!”

Koharu made an effort to not throw up right there

**Quote**

Gou opened a Poke ball and held in his hand his newly captured Duskull, reciting:

“Alas, poor Yorick!”

Ash and their Pokemon clapped with energy. They really liked when Gou started quoting Shakespeare, with his special twist.

“I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest” He continued, letting out Mr. Mime “of most excellent fancy” He completed, this time accompanied by a Furfrou with his hair perfectly trimmed

Ash got up, clapping again. Gou blushed, this was just stupid, but after hearing him reciting a poem, Ash insisted that he wanted to hear him doing it again

“Another one?” His boyfriend pleaded

“No way!”

“Please…”

Pikachu and Scorbunny imitated Ash, and Gou knew it was pointless to argue

“To be or not to be!” Gou said, with Abra appearing and disappearing at his side “That is the question” he continued, with an Unown (?) floating around him

“Whether ‘tis nobler to the mind to suffer” Gou affirmed, with a weeping Musharna “The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune” the boy said, letting out a Decidueye

“Or to take arms” He whispered, alongside a Machamp “against a Sea of troubles” Gou completed, holding a Seadra

Ash barely understood what Gou was saying, but nevertheless, enjoyed the show.

**Reassurance**

Ash wasn’t a doubtful person, but every once in a while something would come out at the surface.

A snarky comment, a hurtful sentence or a phrase spoken with ill intentions, those would make him falter.

Then they would appear the insecurities, the seeds that managed to destruct his self-esteem.

His will would shake, and he would wonder if he was making the right choice, taking the right path.

And then those paths would split, into a million different ones, and the insecurities would replicate exponentially.

And when the doubts seemed to stay in his mind forever, a Pikachu would appear at his side, a Scorbunny would give him a thumbs-up, and someone would take his hand.

And Gou would smile at him, and Ash would embrace him.

And the path would become clear, once again.

**Sottovoce**

“Ssssshhh…” The librarian warned for the second time

Ash hated libraries; they had tons and tons of boring books that no one would ever read, and a few others that everyone wanted to read all the time.

One of those people was Gou, currently reading for the umpteenth time an ancient tome about the discovery of Mew’s DNA.

“Gou… Come on, let’s get out of here!” Ash pleaded

“Sssshhhh…”

“Ssshhh to you!” Ash replied to the librarian, exasperated

“I’m almost finished” Gou replied in a low voice “Wait a little, please”

In that moment, Ash realized how beautiful Gou’s voice sounded when he whispered. The soft sounds that escaped his lips were something that Ash loved. He needed more.

“Gou” Ash said, poking his shoulder “What are you reading?”

“Same thing as always. I’m trying to find clues about…”

Gou kept talking, but Ash didn’t seem to pay attention to his words, he only focused on the soft melody that Gou produced with every whisper.

“Ash!”

“What?” He replied, realizing Gou was angry

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah!”

“Then what did I just say?”

“I…” His boyfriend replied sheepishly “I’m sorry Gou it’s just… Your voice sounds so nice when you whisper”

“Really?”

Ash nodded

“Reeealllyyy?” Gou repeated, lowering his voice even more and getting closer to Ash

He nodded again

“You silly boy” Gou whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips “I love you…”

Ash just melted in his chair after that.

**Toss**

Ash knew Gou needed to concentrate in his task, which is why he maintained a distance, without looking at him.

“One” Gou whispered to himself

The trainer looked at his Pikachu and his boyfriend’s Scorbunny running around the pier, chasing each other. He was tempted to turn around, but contained himself.

“Two” Gou said, knowing he was closer to his final objective

´Gou wouldn’t notice if I turn around´ Ash thought, but dismissed the thought almost immediately. He made a promise, and he would not break it.

“Three” Gou let out a long breath “Almost there…”

Ash closed his eyes ´You can do it Gou. I know you can.´

“Four!” Gou said, perhaps a little too excited “Just one more…”

Ash swore he heard his boyfriend saying “Four”. Well, he was close, and after all, the intention is what counts, right?

“FIVE!!!” Gou shouted, tossing the final ring around the peg, and receiving his (actually Ash’s) gift.

Ash finally turned around, watching Gou running towards him with the giant Pikachu above his head

“I told you I would do it!” He exclaimed happily

“I _knew_ you would!” Ash replied

**Unity**

“Ash” Gou confessed one morning, out of the blue “I’ve never held anyone’s hand in my life, except yours”

“Seriously?” the trainer questioned

Gou simply nodded

“And still…” the boy continued “I don’t think I could ever hold hands with anyone, and feel the way I do when I hold you”

Ash stayed silent. Every day, Gou found a new way to make him feel appreciated and loved. He knew that there were no words to express how much gratitude he fell for having such a cute, lovable and kind boyfriend in his life.

So he simply took Gou’s hand, smiling.

**Vocabulary**

“Seven letters” Ash explained, looking at his puzzle “Act of religious devotion, usually directed towards a deity”

“Worship” Gou replied. Ash gave him a thumb up, indicating that the word fitted in the crossword

“Five letters. Piece of soft cloth or cotton wool dipped in hot water and used to make a poultice”

“Hmmm… Stupe?”

“Uh-huh, thirteen letters? Not even you could know this!”

“Try me” Gou challenged

“Fine, thirteen letters. The first publicly available photographic process, widely used during the 1840s and 1850s”

“Daguerreotype?”

Ash took a few seconds before answering

“It fits! You’re so smart Gou, it’s awesome!. One more left.”

“Go ahead”

“Three letters. A mixture of love, companionship and kindness”

“Joy?”

“No” Ash replied, perhaps a little too quickly

“Bes, as the ancient deity of love?”

“Is not that one either”

“Ego, as self-love?”

Ash denied with his head

“I give up then”

“It wasn’t in the puzzle” Ash confessed “But if you really want to know the answer, it spells G-O-U”

“Very smooth, Mr. Ketchum” Gou admitted, getting up and poking his cheek “But A-S-H also fits”

‘Damn’ Ash thought ´He always has a way to counterattack´

**Waiting**

Ash looked at the time. 2:45 AM. At least two more hours until the first Misdreavus started to appear in this part of the forest, according to the reports.

He and Gou made some small talk and Ash Ketchum tried, he really tried to stay awake.

But Cresselia reclaimed him, and he fall asleep grabbing Gou’s hand…

A few hours later, he opened his eyes and immediately started to apologize to his boyfriend

“Gou! I tried to stay awake! I’m sorry!”

“Don’t worry, you silly. I managed to capture the Misdreavus by myself”

“Seriously? How?”

“I just waited”

“How?” Ash repeated

“I had a way to pass the time” He replied, blushing “You look really cute when you are sleeping, by the way”

Ash smiled. That boy was going to kill him with his cuteness one of these days…

**Xatu**

Ash really didn’t like Gou’s knew Pokemon. All Xatu did, every day and every night, was standing frozen in place, looking at the horizon. It was weird.

However, Gou really liked Xatu. He was always praising him, and thanking him for something Ash didn’t understand.

“So…” The trainer asked one morning “What’s the deal with that Xatu? Why do you love him so much?”

“Let me show you” Gou replied, throwing Xatu’s Poke ball in the air, and freeing his new friend

“Xatu Xa”

“Hey Xatu” Gou questioned, crouching in front of him “Do you think you could show Ash what you usually show me?”

“Xatu Xa Xa” The bird Pokemon said, denying with his head

“Please” Gou said “He needs to know”

“Xatu!” The Pokemon cried. His trainer had convinced him.

“Thank you. Ok Ash, come here and look straight at Xatu’s eyes”

The boy did as he was told. In a second, several images flashed through his mind

Him and Gou riding atop of Lugia

Gou catching Scorbunny

Him winning a battle against an unknown trainer

He and his boyfriend kissing under the moonlight

Him, Gou, and his friends from Alola having a snowball fight

Him and Gou facing a giant, hand-shaped unknown creature

And finally…

Both of them. Taller, older, bigger. Both of them wearing tuxedos, surrounding by friends, family and Pokemon all around, cheering for them. As soon as he saw Xatu in the group, Ash blinked and returned to his room, with Gou at his side

“What was that?” Ash asked, already knowing the answer and appreciating Xatu a bit more

“Our past, present… and future” Gou replied, with tears in his eyes

**Yodel**

“We need to complete our research” Gou chastised Ash “So come on, get up!”

“But they are so fluffy!” Ash replied, surrounded by his new friends, a herd of Wooloo “I wanna stay here!”

“There’s got to be a way to move them around” Gou mused, searching for something in his Rotomphone

“I don’t care. I don’t want them to move around. Do you want to move guys?” Ash asked

“Looooooo” The herd responded, shaking their heads

“I’ve got it!” Gou shouted

“You’re not gonna move them if they don’t want to move, Gou”

“We’ll see about that” His boyfriend replied, taking a deep breath

“Yodel-Ay Yodel-Ay Yodel-Ay-Ee-Oooo”

The entire herd stood up, forgetting about Ash and running to Gou, surrounding him and forcing him to jump and play between them

“I really need to learn to do that” Ash commented

Gou was too busy playing with the Wooloo to heard him

**Zarandeo**

“3…2…1…”

“Happy New Year!”

Gou had to admit, in the past he cared very little about this sort of celebrations, he thought he didn’t need anyone around him, and that he could be happy (or at least he could have a decent life) all by himself.

But now, surrounded by Koharu, the Professor, his assistants, and all of his Pokemon, he had to admit he was wrong. He hugged every one of them, thanking them for this year and hoping they would still be with him in the next. Each one of them (Yes, even Koharu) replied kindly with the same wishes.

Of course, Ash was the only one left, waiting eagerly to see what Gou would say to him. But Gou didn’t say anything; he simply took his hand, and forced him to run to their shared bedroom.

“Gou, what are we doing?” Ash asked, turning on the lights

“I made a choice!” Gou explained

“About…?”

“I’m going to teach you one of my special talents”

“Really? Which one?”

For all response, Gou played in his phone a music Ash never heard (The sound of bandonions, Gou would explain later)

“Listen to the music. That’s step one” Gou said, sitting next to his boyfriend. Ash did it, and the couple spent the next five minutes in silence, just listening.

Then Gou got up and reach out to Ash, he grabbed his hand and Gou came closer to him, embracing him softly

“Now it’s your turn” Gou commented

Ash imitated his movements, but Gou shook his head

“Softer Ash, loosen up a little”

Ash tried again, and Gou approved

“Now the basic steps. Fix your posture first. Backward with your right, backward with your left, backward with your right…”

Gou froze. Ash had step on him.

“I’m sorry Gou. I don’t know how to dance”

“Which is why we are doing this. Just relax Ash…”

After a few minutes, Ash seemed to pick up the pace; they twirled around a little, and made a few improvements in their dancing moves

“This is fun” Ash commented, putting his head over Gou’s shoulder “What it’s called?”

Gou make Ash twirl around again, grabbing his back and leaning forward, causing him to almost fall. However, Gou caught him fast and answered in a whisper:

“Tango”

Of course, Gou didn’t calculate how heavy Ash really was, so they both end up falling on the floor together. They just looked at each other and laughed, still in sync.

“This is going to be another great year” Gou concluded, making his partner blush

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Argentinean; I had to make them dance Tango. An stereotype, but a fitting one in this case.  
> By the way, that last word “Zarandeo” it’s a Tango move, it means swinging back and forth with your partner.
> 
> Anyways, this hasn’t been exactly a good year for me, but in these last days all of your kind and thoughtful comments made me truly happy guys! So thank you very much!  
> Hope this 2020 finds you happy, safe and surrounded by all your loved ones. Victor Junior Vasquez, from Argentina, wishes you a Happy New Year!  
> As always, comments, suggestions and ideas (Which one of these was your favorite, by the way?) will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
